Festival der Verlorenen (2019)
Für die anderen Bedeutungen von Festival der Verlorenen, siehe Festival der Verlorenen center|700px thumb|350px Das zeitlich begrenzte Event Festival der Verlorenen (engl. Festival of the Lost) kehrte vom 29. Oktober bis zum 19. November 2019 zum zweiten Mal in Destiny 2 zurück. Beschreibung thumb thumb In einem Universum, in dem Dunkelheit und Tod hinter jeder Ecke lauern, ist es wichtig, dass man mutig genug wird, der Angst in die Augen zu blicken. Süßigkeiten helfen dabei. Nachdem sie sich ein Jahr freigenommen hat, war Eva Levante wieder als Gastgeberin des Festivals der Verlorenen da. Das Festival der Verlorenen ist eine Zeit, in der Hüter sich frech Masken überziehen und in Erinnerung an die feiern, die wir verloren haben. Während eine wachsende Bedrohung lauert, begabt ihr euch in den Turm zurück, schnapptet euch Süßigkeiten und rieft euch ins Gedächtnis, wofür ihr kämpft. Gruselige Hallen thumb Mit Evas Rückkehr hielt auch eine neugewonnene Leidenschaft für Dekorationen Einzug. Kerzen, Lichter, Spinnengewebe und Kürbisse schmückten jedes Eckchen des Turms, damit sich Geister auch wohl genug fühlten, um herumzuspuken. thumb|die Festival der Verlorenen-Masken-Ornamente Spracht ihr mit Eva, begann eure Reise und nammt den Maskenball-Helm an euch, um mitzumachen. Verdientet Seltsame Schoko-Münzen aus Beutezügen und Aktivitäten, um Festival der Verlorenen-Masken-Ornamente für euren neuen Helm zu kaufen. Alle Destiny 2-Spieler konnten an den Festivitäten teilnehmen, einschließlich Destiny 2: New Light-Hüter, die 770 Power dafür brauchen. thumb|das legendäre Automatikgewehr [[BrayTech-Werwolf]] Auf Nachfrage waren Süßigkeiten als Prämien zurück, die ihr gegen Geheimnisvolle Wundertüten und das legendäre Automatikgewehr BrayTech-Werwolf eintauschen konntet. Nachdem ihr die 950 Meisterwerk-Powerwaffe bekamt, konntet ihr euch mit Random Rolls euer eigenes Monster zusammenstellen. Durch das Dickicht thumb|der [[Spukforst]] Während das Festival in vollem Gange war, mussten Hüter wieder in den Spukforst zurück, um die Gespenster, Ghouls und Schrecken zu besiegen, die dort hausen. Ihr hattet 15 Minuten, um es so weit wie möglich zu schaffen, aber nahmt euch vor dem in Acht, was am Ende auf euch wartet. Triumphe Zusätzlich zu Prämien und Masken von Eva Levante, konntet ihr auch exklusive Festival der Verlorenen-Triumphe abschließen. Diese Triumphe können unter der Triumph-Seite bei Saisonal > Events gefunden werden. Dies sind die Triumphe: *'Totentage:' Schließt 7 Triumphe des Festivals der Verlorenen 2019 ab. *'Immer noch keine Angst:' Besiegt 75 Schrecken im Spukforst. *'Eine furchtbare Macht:' Holt euch die exklusive „Festival der Verlorenen 2019“-Waffe. *'Verkleidungskünstler:' Holt euch alle „Festival der Verlorenen 2019“-Masken. *'Seltsame Zeiten:' Sammelt während des Festivals der Verlorenen 2019 Seltsame Schoko-Münzen. *'Naschkatze:' Sammelt beim Festival der Verlorenen 2019 Süßigkeiten. *'Ertragreich:' Schließt 40 Beutezüge des Festivals der Verlorenen 2019 ab. *'Süße Überraschung': Kauft „Festival der Verlorenen 2019“-Wundertüten von Eva Levante. *'Ein strahlendes Lächeln:' Putzt eure die Zähne (oder euer Kaumodul). *'Spinnensicht:' Entdeckt eine Spinne in eurem Visier. Ihr hatet bis zum Ende des Festivals Zeit, diese Triumphe abzuschließen. Seit dem 19. November 2019, 18:00 Uhr MEZ könnt ihr bei diesen Triumphen keinen Fortschritt mehr erzielen und sie sind verborgen. Auf Festival der Verlorenen-Triumphe, die freigeschaltet wurden, aber nicht eingelöst wurden, konntet ihr nach dem 19. November nicht mehr zugreifen. Damit ihr auch die Belohnung dafür bekamt, solltet ihr sie einlösen, sobald sie abgeschlossen wurden. Schreckliche Geschäfte Im Everversum gab es noch mehr Leckereien, falls ihr euren Charakter noch mehr umgestalten wollt. Feiert das Festival der Verlorenen im Turm und anderswo, es begann am 29. Oktober und endete am 19. November 2019. Kategorie:Destiny 2 Kategorie:Festival der Verlorenen Kategorie:Events